Elias Exodus
Elias Exodus '''(formally spelt '''Elius'Exe'Deus), is the Nephilim son of Asmodeus, the nephew of Raphael, and the grandson of Abaddon. Elias is the main protagonist of MyDarkestSecret, and the tertiary antagonist in MedBoy789. History Backstory Little is known about Elius's early life. He was born out of a union between the Watcher Asmodeus and an unknown human woman, and apparently lived the earliest years of his life on Earth. When the Arkn started rounding up and killing the Nephilim, Elius was saved by being moved into The Hybrid Grounds by Asmodeus, along with some of the other Nephilim. Once he realized his true potential, he wasted no time in killing the other Nephilim children and absorbing their powers. MyDarkestSecret Now suffering from amnesia, Elius lived for some time under a human identity. His new persona, Elliott Kenneth, was a troubled young man, who struggled to maintain his sanity after he started hearing voices in his head. He decided to go about this by seeking medical attention; a week after the phenomena began, he was diagnosed with schizophrenia. Elliott began making a vlog about this, with the help of his friend, Riley Sturza. As the encounters became stranger, Elliott became convinced that the world around him wasn't real, and attempted to kill himself. However, Elliott somehow survived the attempt; though it's uncertain exactly what occurred, it was implied (through his video logs) that Vine helped save him. After Elliot learned how to teleport, he encountered Vine, who informed him to research the Arkn and Dekn. Shortly afterward, the Elliott persona was completely taken over as his true personality, that of the murderous and powerful Nephilim, emerged. Elius stated that he was going after both the Arkn and the Dekn, and started by targeting Vine. Vine made a video and tried to reason with Elliott. However, Elliott proceeded to ignore this and tried to maintain his powers. At some point afterwards, Elliott remembered that he manipulated and absorbed the other Nephilim as children, and that he was the last one left. Upon hearing this, Vine approached Elliott and tried to stop him, but was drained of power and put into his own Cube prison, along with all of the other souls of the absorbed Nephilim. Elliott, now possessing the powers of a Persophelum, proceeded to leave the Hybrid Grounds and enter .Reality, intent on destroying everyone and everything. MedBoy789 Upon leaving the Hybrid Grounds, Elias appeared on Tobias's bed. Raphael confronted him, and Elias explained what he was, what he'd done, and what he planned on doing: become a God amongst the Arkn and Dekn. Upon hearing the Sethe, Elias ran off to fight them. Raphael informed Asmodeus of this encounter, and Asmodeus, much to his surprise, called someone to check on Persophelus Vine. After finding out that Elias had been the one who had kidnapped Tobias Kestler, Raphael confronted him and demanded to know his reasoning for this. Elias didn't respond thoroughly, angering Raphael. Elias sent Raphael to The Vale of Nightmares (which he apparently held power over, being the son of Asmodeus). Raphael escaped, more angered than ever. Elias gloated about his power before heading off to kill Tobias and escaping, leaving Raphael distraught. Elias appeared before Tobias and threatened him, before killing him. As Toby died, Elias gloating, telling him to "Enjoy The Infernous". After Tobias was released from The Infernous by Azrael, Raphael had a meeting with Asmodeus. Asmodeus told him that he didn't remember the name of Elias's mother; he stated that because Elias was friends with The Carver (whom he said was a Hethe), Elias knew "everything", having access to information that no one else did. He also warned Raphael that Elias was still learning how to use his powers, and that once he gained his full potential, he might be able to kill them both. Raphael asked Elias to kill his son before he was able to gain full power, but Asmodeus retorted that he didn't know where Elias was – and that it scared him, because Elias (unlike himself) was a psychopath, killing for nothing more than the sheer pleasure of it. According to Asmodeus, this make Elias unpredictable, which made him incredibly dangerous. Before leaving, Asmodeus warned Raphael not to confront Elias, and told him that he planned on hiding out until the danger had passed. However, he stated that if necessary, he would kill Elias himself. Powers and Abilities * Absorption * Telekinesis * Teleportation * Hand Magick Quotes Gallery Elliott.jpg|Elias upon receiving his mysterious mark. Elliot.png|Elias awakening his Nephilim powers. EliasExodus.jpg|Elias' singular horn and wing shown in distortion. EliasCapturesVine.png|Elias after absorbing Vine's powers and imprisoning him. Elias.png|Elias upon entering .Reality. EliasVOTSOD.png|Elias after killing Tobias. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Hybrids Category:Nephilim Category:Males Category:Mentally-Ill Individuals Category:Criminals Category:Universe A Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters (Universe A)